30 Worlds Royal Megaforce XXIII-The Power Within
by William Raymer
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise join forces with the 2017 movie Rangers to take on Rita and the A.I.C.
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: "The Power Within"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Lionsgate Entertainment/SCG Films motion picture _Saban's Power Rangers_

Screenplay by John Gatins

Story by Matt Sazama, Burk Sharpless, Michele Mulroney and Kieran Mulroney

Based upon "Power Rangers" Created by Haim Saban

and

"Super Sentai" as Owned and Created by Toei Company, Ltd.

"Scarlett Warrior" concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series _The Scarlett Saga_

Created by Ben10Man

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story features the official return of The Doctor from_ Doctor Who _; however, it will be of the new Thirteenth Doctor as played by Jodie Whittaker (as teased in the final scene of_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIX: "The Ashes of Destiny" _). As only the brief scene of her at the end of the 2017_ Doctor Who _Christmas special "Twice Upon a Time" was available to me at the time of this story's writing, my interpretation of the Thirteenth Doctor may not mesh with the eventual Series 11 of the revived_ Doctor Who _series (set to air in the fall of 2018)._

 _Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 _The_ Enterprise _arrived in the Unaligned World of Independence Day to assist the Earth Space Defense organization in their final assault on the aliens known as the "Harvesters," who had twice attacked the Earth and were both times repulsed by the combined forces of the world's nations. However, while en route to the Harvester homeworld, members of the_ Enterprise _crew learned that the Harvesters were manipulated into these attacks on Earth by the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos._

 _Alongside the crew of Earth's first capital ship, the crew of the_ Enterprise _were able to defeat the A.I.C. and liberate the Harvester homeworld. In honor of the deeds of the ESD vessel_ Thomas Whitmore _, King William removed the "Unaligned" designation from the world's data and provided the ESD with data on all of the Scarlett Army's technological innovations._

 _PROLOGUE_

 _World of Sofia the First_

 _Kingdom of Cinnabar, Cinnabar Royal Castle_

King William of Cinnabar yawned in his throne as the last of the audience members filed out of the throne room. "Are you all right, Your Majesty?" a voice from behind him said. William leaned over and saw Isabelle, his royal secretary.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, Isabelle," William said. "Just was up half the night working on my address to Parliament later. Would you be so kind as to get me a cup of black coffee from the kitchen?" "Right away, Your Majesty," Isabelle said.

As William waited for Isabelle to bring him the coffee he asked for, he had no idea of what was awaiting him in the next world he had to visit.

 _Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017_

 _In Orbit of Earth_

 _Mission Report, Dimensional Defense Vessel_ Bishop _, Captain Son Videl recording, Mission Date 1,247._

 _We were almost done with our scanning mission to the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017, in preparation for King William and the_ Enterprise _'s actual mission, when it happened. Just as we were preparing to depart for Challenger Base to report to High Commander Flynn about what we discovered and_ did not _discover, our sensors detected an anomalous energy surge._

"Captain Son, we are picking up a massive surge of energy at coordinates 362 mark 7," the _Bishop_ 's science officer said. "On screen," the woman in the _Bishop_ 's command chair said.

On the _Bishop_ 's main viewscreen, a blast of golden energy appeared over a nearby city. "Oh, my God," Captain Son Videl said. She recognized the source of the energy surge from perusing the _Enterprise_ 's records on a being known only as The Doctor. It was his time-traveling machine known as the TARDIS...and it was severely damaged.

"Captain, a life-sign reading has been thrown from the TARDIS and is approaching terminal velocity," the science officer said. "Computer, initiate Holodeck Program Son-34 on Holodeck 2," Videl said. " _Program complete,_ " the _Bishop_ 's computer said.

"Transporter Room, this is the Captain. Lock on to the life-form at the following coordinates and beam it to Holodeck 2," Videl said, tapping a few keys on the arm of her command chair. "I'm on my way down there."

Videl stood from the command chair and ran off the Bridge.

A few minutes later, Videl arrived at the doors to Holodeck 2 and walked in. She watched as a blond-haired woman trudged out of the holographic ocean, sopping wet. "Where am I?" the woman said. "Stay where you are," Videl called out.

The woman looked up and saw Videl. "I am Son Videl, commanding officer of the Scarlett Army _Dimensional Defense Vessel Bishop_ ," Videl said. "The Scarlett Army?" the woman said. "You know of it?" Videl said.

"Of course I know of it," the woman said. "I served with King William on the _Enterprise_ —back when he was a prince, of course." "Who are you anyway?" Videl asked. "Why, I'm The Doctor, of course," the woman said.

"Oh boy," Videl said. "Son to Bridge." " _Go ahead, ma'am,_ " a voice from the Bridge said. "Send a priority-alpha message to Challenger Base," Videl said. "Let them know that _The Doctor_ is aboard." " _Yes, Captain_ ," the voice from the Bridge said. "However, he—I mean, _she_ —has regenerated," Videl said

Back in Cinnabar Castle, Isabelle pushed a cart up to William. On it was the cup of coffee he asked for...and a display p.a.d. William picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip with one hand and the p.a.d. with the other.

William then spat out his coffee in surprise when he read Videl's report about The Thirteenth Doctor's arrival on the _Bishop_. "Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Isabelle said.

"Tell Sofia I need her to get to _Gavan's Glory_ immediately," William said. "If she asks, tell her I'll explain when she gets there."

Isabelle nodded before William used the powers of the Scarlett Warrior to dissolve in a cloud of red mist.

 _World of Sofia the First_

 _Aboard Scarlett Army Starfighter_ Gavan's Glory

 _Landed at Cinnabar Royal Castle Landing Pad_

William sat at the controls of _Gavan's Glory_ , readying it for departure when the voice of the craft's computer spoke. " _Queen Sofia is at the embarkation hatch,_ " it said.

"Let her board," William said as he continued to work. Moments later, the cockpit doors hissed open to reveal William's wife, Queen Sofia. "I got your message from Isabelle, William," Sofia said. "What's going on?"

And so, William described the contents of the message he had received from Videl regarding the appearance of a female Time Lord claiming to be The Doctor, a former friend and colleague on the _DDV Enterprise_.

"You can't be serious!" Sofia said as she sat at a station and began to activate her restraints. "Apparently, she has given Captain Son and the crew of the _Bishop_ details of our missions to the World of Descendants and the Unaligned Worlds of Godzilla and Star Trek that only The Doctor and I could know," William said.

Sofia thought about William's words as _Gavan's Glory_ began to lift off. "So, will we be heading to Challenger Base?" Sofia asked. "No," William said. "The _Bishop_ is holding position in the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017, waiting for us to investigate personally."

And so, moments later, _Gavan's Glory_ sailed into a dimensional fold.

 _Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017_

 _Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Bishop _, Main Bridge_

 _Two Hours Later_

Videl watched as, on her ship's viewscreen, _Gavan's Glory_ came out of a dimensional fold. " _Gavan's Glory_ is hailing us," her Tactical officer said. "On screen," Videl said.

William and Sofia appeared on the viewscreen from the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_. "Bishop _, this is King William aboard_ Gavan's Glory _,_ " William said.

"This is Captain Son," Videl said. "A pleasure to see you again, Your Majesties." " _Likewise, though I wish it was under better circumstances_ ," William said. " _Request permission to land._ " "Granted," Videl said. "Bridge to Main Shuttlebay. Prepare for incoming landing craft. Honor guard to Main Shuttlebay."

The members of the honor guard saluted William and Sofia as they stepped through _Gavan's Glory_ 's embarkation hatch. "Request permission to come aboard," William said as Videl approached him. "Permission granted, Your Majesty," Videl said. "Welcome aboard."

William and Sofia stepped onto the deck and each shook Videl's hand. "You got my report," Videl said. "Yes, we did," Sofia said as they stepped into the corridor. "Where is she?" "I have _The Doctor_ in guest quarters under guard," Videl said as she led William and Sofia up to a waiting turbolift. " _Level, please_ ," the _Bishop_ 's computer said.

"Deck 4, V.I.P. Quarters," Videl said. The turbolift began to move. "I understand your concerns about her identity, Videl. Clearly, your father, Hercule Satan, raised you well in that regard," William said. "However, her revealing to you of mission details that only The Doctor and I could know proves who she really is. Though, if it pleases you..."

William reached into a pocket on his utility belt and withdrew a small silver cylinder with a blue tip. "...if she recognizes _this_ , then we'll know for certain," William finished. "What is that?" Videl asked, looking at the cylinder.

"This is a reproduction of the sonic screwdriver that The Doctor's tenth form once used," Sofia said. "As you may or may not be aware, that form's humanized duplicate from the Time Crisis incident helped found the kingdom of Cinnabar." "When he left the _Enterprise_ prior to the Ashes of Destiny incident, The Doctor gave this to me as a parting gift," William said.

The turbolift doors slid open. Videl led William and Sofia to a suite of guest quarters that were being guarded by two Security division officers. Videl tapped the door chime control. " _Who is it?_ " a voice said.

"It is Captain Son," Videl said. "I bring guests who wish to speak to you." " _Come in,_ " the voice said. The doors slid open, allowing William and Sofia to gaze upon a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair.

"King William! It is you," the woman said. "If it is _you_ , Doctor, then..." William said before pulling out the Tenth Doctor's sonic screwdriver once more. "So you kept it," the woman said. "I couldn't throw it away, Doctor," William said before handing the sonic screwdriver to Sofia and running to hug The Doctor.

"It's so good to see you again, Doctor," William said. "You too, William," The Doctor said. "I was worried that when I regenerated, I would forget all about you and the _Enterprise_." "Well, if you had forgotten, I could have remembered for both of us," William said.

Sofia placed the sonic screwdriver on a table and moved over to hug The Doctor as well.

 _::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: "The Power Within"_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017_

 _Somewhere outside Angel Grove, California_

The robot known as Alpha 5 was the first to notice it. On one of the panels in the ancient Eltarian starship that served as the secret base for the heroes known as the Power Rangers, an enormous energy surge was detected far above Angel Grove.

"Zordon, wake up!" Alpha called out. A wall near where Alpha stood glowed into life, revealing the face of Zordon, original Red Ranger and mentor to the current team of warriors to bear the power. "What is it, Alpha?" Zordon said.

"Zordon, there is an energy surge high above Angel Grove," Alpha said. "Put it on the Viewing Globe so that I may see it," Zordon said.

Alpha did as he was told. On the Viewing Globe's display, Zordon watched as a mysterious object became wreathed in golden light. Then, something appeared to be thrown from it before dissolving in a shower of blue and silver light.

"What is going on, Zordon?" Alpha said. "I do not know, Alpha," Zordon said. "But, to be safe, I think we should summon the Rangers."

 _Residence of Jason Lee Scott_

Jason Lee Scott, the current Red Ranger, smiled as he scratched the area on his right ankle where his ankle monitor had been until a few months before. About a year ago, he and another student at Angel Grove High School had stolen the mascot of rival Stone Canyon High and got in a car accident while attempting to escape from the police.

Jason thought his life was over when, as part of his sentence, he was saddled with a 7:00 PM curfew and an ankle monitor that if it—and Jason—were not in Jason's home at that time, the Angel Grove P.D. would be called and Jason would be sent to jail for violating his probation. To make matters worse, Jason was sent to detention at Angel Grove High.

However, that part of the sentence turned out not to be so bad, as Jason ended up meeting his four friends and fellow teammates—Blue Ranger Billy Cranston, Black Ranger Zack Taylor, Yellow Ranger Trini Kwan and Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart, who Jason was now in a romantic relationship with.

Jason looked up at the ceiling and sighed that, for the first time in a long time, all was right with the world. A beeping sound came from Jason's bedside table.

Jason opened the drawer and saw the communicator that was his lifeline to Zordon and the other Rangers. "Jason. Go ahead," Jason said. " _Jason, this is Alpha. Zordon wants you and the other Rangers to get to the Command Center immediately,_ " Alpha said. " _Prepare for teleportation._ "

Jason put the communicator on his wrist and dissolved in red light.

In the main chamber of the ship, Jason saw the other Rangers resolve from flares of respective Ranger-colored light. "Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked. "Watch and you'll see," Zordon said. "Alpha, show them what you showed me."

"Gotcha," Alpha said. The Rangers watched as, on the Viewing Globe, a replay of the mysterious energy surge played. "Oh, my," Billy said. "What is it, Billy?" Jason said.

"That's the TARDIS!" Billy said, rushing to Alpha's side and tapping a few keys. The image on the Viewing Globe zoomed in on the source of the energy surge—what appeared to be an English police telephone box.

"Six months ago, one of the people we rescued mentioned that they were from a group called the Scarlett Army. Remember?" Billy said. The other Rangers nodded.

"Alpha, do an orbital scan," Billy said. Alpha nodded, then set to work. The image on the Viewing Globe switched to an orbital view. "That person told me of the TARDIS and other things related to the Scarlett Army, a group dedicated to the preservation of the dimensional planes that exist in this universe," Billy said. "Just like us, in a way."

Billy smiled when the image zoomed in on a ship orbiting above Earth. "And here we have a _Miranda_ -class starship from the Scarlett Army," Billy concluded.

The image zoomed in on the markings on the forward edge of the ship's structure: _DDV Bishop SAV-1860_.

 _Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Bishop

 _The Thirteenth Doctor's Guest Quarters_

William, Sofia and The Doctor were catching up when Videl's voice came on the comm. " _Yellow Alert! All crew to stand-by stations!_ " she said.

"King William to Captain Son. What's going on up there?" William said. " _We're being scanned from the planet's surface,_ " Videl said. "We'll be right there," William said. He gestured for Sofia and The Doctor to hold on to his hands. "Hold on, ladies," William said.

Dimensional Defense Vessel Bishop _, Main Bridge_

William, Sofia and The Doctor appeared from a cloud of red mist on the Bridge of the _Bishop_. "Locate the origin of that scan," Videl said. "Aye, sir," the Science officer said. "Scanning now."

On the _Bishop_ 's viewscreen, a topographical map of the region near the scan's origin point appeared. Bit by bit, the scan zoomed in on a lake near a town named Angel Grove, California. "We'll go down and investigate," William said.

As William, Sofia and The Doctor made their way to a nearby turbolift, Videl tapped a control on the arm of her command chair. "Captain Son to Shuttlebay 2. Ready _Gavan's Glory_ for departure. King William, Queen Sofia and The Doctor are on their way down," she said. " _Aye, sir,_ " the controller on duty said.

 _::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: "The Power Within"_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

 _Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017_

 _Lake Onodera, outside Angel Grove, California_

William guided _Gavan's Glory_ to a landing on the shores of Lake Onodera, near the source of the scanning pulse that the _Bishop_ had detected. "Will we be needing EV suits, William?" The Doctor said. "No, Doctor," William said as he stood from the pilot's chair and made his way to the rear compartment.

Sofia and The Doctor followed William to the rear compartment and watched as William reached into a supply drawer and pulled out three belts. Handing one each to Sofia and The Doctor, William put one on and pressed a control on the buckle.

An eerie yellow field of energy surrounded William's body. "The _Discovery_ hooked us up with life support belts from the Unaligned World of Star Trek," William said, a slight distortion to his voice. "We'll be all right when we go for a swim."

"William, I just went for a swim a couple of hours ago," The Doctor joked. "Thanks to the life support belts, Doctor, you won't get wet at all," William said as Sofia activated her belt. The Doctor shook her head, then activated her belt as well.

William, Sofia and The Doctor made their way to the shore of Lake Onodera, not far from where _Gavan's Glory_ had landed. "Here we go," William said. "Geronimo!" William jumped into the lake. The Doctor shook her head, then said, " _That's my line!_ " before jumping into the lake herself. Sofia followed close behind.

William smiled as he looked around at the world under the lake's surface. "William, these belts are amazing!" Sofia said. "I'll be sure to thank Captain Lorca for you next time we see each other," William said. He then gestured to a strange object 300 feet below where they were. "There!" William said. "Let's go!"

William, Sofia and The Doctor continued to swim until they reached an underwater cave next to the strange object. They then breached the surface of the water within the cave. "What is this place?" Sofia said.

"Looks to be a crashed spaceship of some kind," The Doctor said. "But I don't recognize the markings." Suddenly, William, Sofia and The Doctor saw a group of five young people. "Who are you?" the one in red said.

"Could you help us out of the water first?" William said. "Sure," the one in pink said. William held out his hand to the one in red, while Sofia held out her hand to the one in pink. The Doctor was helped out by the ones in black and blue.

After deactivating their life support belts, William nodded to the one in red. "I am King William of Cinnabar and leader of the Scarlett Army," William said. "With me are my wife, Queen Sofia, and my colleague, The Doctor."

Sofia and The Doctor nodded. "Jason Lee Scott," the one in red said. "Billy Cranston," the one in blue said. "Zack Taylor," the one in black said. "Kimberly Hart," the one in pink said. "Trini Kwan," the one in yellow said.

"Are you the ones that scanned the _Bishop_?" Sofia asked. "Yes," Jason said. "Our mentor, Zordon, would like to meet you three. Follow us." William, Sofia and The Doctor followed the five Rangers into the Eltarian ship.

As soon as the Rangers led William, Sofia and The Doctor into the Command Center, the face of Zordon appeared from out of the wall. "Welcome, King William, Queen Sofia and The Doctor," Zordon said.

"You must be Zordon," William said. Zordon nodded. "I have been monitoring you since just after The Doctor's TARDIS became critically damaged in orbit," Zordon said.

"It must have been when I regenerated," The Doctor said. "The TARDIS crashed somewhere near here," Zordon said. "If Rita or your enemies in the A.I.C. locate it..." "I won't let that happen. I just need to contact the _Enterprise_ ," William said.

A small robot near where William stood pulled on William's leg. "Use this panel," the robot said, gesturing to it. William smiled at the robot. "Thanks," William said. He moved over to the panel and tapped a few keys. "King William to _Enterprise_. King William to _Enterprise_. Please respond," William said.

 _Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Main Bridge_

 _Docked at Challenger Base_

 _Location: [CLASSIFIED]_

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Princess Consort Mal of Auradon was just stepping onto the Bridge for Alpha Shift when the officer in charge of the Communications console reported, "Your Highness, incoming on an unknown frequency...but the carrier wave includes King William's identification codes."

Crown Princess Elena of Avalor stood from the command chair and told the officer to open a response channel. "This is Crown Princess Elena. We read you, William," she said. " _Elena, I need the_ Enterprise _to report to the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017 immediately,_ " William said.

"We're on our way, Your Majesty," Mal said as she gestured for Elena to step aside. "Communications, request permission to depart." "Yes, Lady Mal," the officer said as he set to work. "Elena, I would like for you to remain here and act as my first officer," Mal said. "Of course," Elena said before sitting down in the first officer's chair.

"Docking control has cleared us, Lady Mal," the communications officer said. "Very well," Mal said. Elena then turned to the OPS console, where Major Motoko Kusanagi sat. "Major, clear all moorings and supports," Elena said.

Major nodded, then tapped a few keys. "All moorings and support beams are clear, Elena," Major said. " _Enterprise_ is under her own power."

"Then take us out," Mal said to the officer at the Helm. Zenon Kar nodded, then slid a control on her panel forward.

As soon as Zenon declared that the _Enterprise_ was clear of Challenger Base, Mal looked at the view of space on the viewscreen. "Set the deviator for the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017, max power," Mal ordered. "Course set," Zenon said. "Execute," Mal said.

The _Enterprise_ sailed into a dimensional fold, which closed behind them.

 _::TBC::_

 _Author's Note: Lake Onodera is named after the legendary_ manga _artist Shotaro Ishinomori (1938-1998), who was born with the name Shotaro_ Onodera _. Ishinomori created literally thousands of pages of_ manga _stories, but is most known as the creator of legendary_ tokusatsu _series_ Kamen Rider _(1971-73) and_ Himitsu Sentai Goranger _(1975-77), the latter being the first series in the Super Sentai franchise._

 _Without Ishinomori's creation of_ Goranger _, we would not have had Super Sentai...and Haim Saban would not have brought us Power Rangers._


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: "The Power Within"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

 _Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017_

 _Command Center_

 _Under the surface of Lake Onodera_

 _Outside Angel Grove, California_

William smiled as he heard his Mobilates go off. "King William. Go ahead," William said. " _This is Mal, Your Majesty,_ " Mal said. " _We've arrived in orbit and have relieved the_ Bishop _. Standing by for your orders._ "

"Here's what we're gonna do," William said. "Rangers, prepare to beam down to my present location. Crown Princess Elena, assume command and go to Yellow Alert." " _Understood,_ " Mal said. " _We're on our way. Mal, out._ "

"You're Power Rangers too?" Jason asked. William and Sofia held up their Mobilates. But then, William felt a strange aura about The Doctor when he brushed up against her. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow when she saw the confused look on William's face.

"What's wrong, William?" The Doctor said. "Doctor, I think you're a Key," William said. "You mean...a Grand Key component?" The Doctor said. "Only one way to be sure, though," William said. William took off his life-support belt and withdrew a Megaforce Change Key from the buckle of his utility pack.

William handed the Red Turbo Megaforce Change Key to The Doctor. William's eyes widened when he saw the Key glow red then dissolve and merge with The Doctor. A pair of devices appeared on The Doctor's wrists. "What are these?" The Doctor said.

"The Red Turbo Key you've absorbed has imbued you with the knowledge of how to use them," William said. The Doctor looked at William, Sofia and the Power Rangers as she finished absorbing the knowledge William referred to.

The Doctor touched her left thumb to a large blue device on the device on her right hand, holding her hands so that a circuit was formed encompassing both devices. "Red Turbo!" she called out. The suit of Red Turbo, the leader of Kosoku Sentai Turboranger, formed on The Doctor's body.

As soon as the Red Turbo suit had finished forming on The Doctor's body, William smiled and thought, " _The Rangers will be in for one hell of a surprise_ " as the other _Enterprise_ Rangers resolved from the transporter beam.

"Welcome to the Command Center, Princess Consort Mal, Lieutenant Sito Jaxa, Chad Danforth and Lennier," Zordon said. "Your leader has been briefing us on the threat of a possible alliance between your enemy and ours."

"The A.I.C. and Rita joining forces?" Mal said. "Exactly," Kimberly said as she walked up to Mal. Seeing each Ranger from the _Enterprise_ walk up to and join their Power Ranger counterpart, Lennier sighed. "Odd man out again, it seems," he said.

"Don't worry, Lennier," Red Turbo said. "I'm just as confused about this whole business as you are." Lennier looked up and saw Red Turbo. "Who are you?" Lennier asked.

"An old friend...in a new form," Red Turbo said before powering down. The Red Turbo suit dissolved, revealing The Doctor. "It is good to see you all again," she said.

"Again, who are you?" Lennier said. "She is the life-form you call The Doctor, in her new and thirteenth form," Zordon said. "I am Zordon, and my Power Rangers need the help of your team of Rangers."

William began to describe the threat an alliance between the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos and Rita Repulsa—a sorceress who, millions of years before, was a Power Ranger herself—would bring. "We must prevent Rita from getting a hold of The Doctor's TARDIS," William said.

"The TARDIS was critically damaged following my regeneration into this form and crashed somewhere near here," The Doctor said, gesturing to a nearby scanner display. "We must get to it before Rita and/or the A.I.C. do," she continued.

"Then we need to get going," Jason said. "My thoughts exactly," William said. " _Enterprise_ , this is King William. Lock onto Queen Sofia and the other Rangers using their Mobilates' locator signals and beam them to the _Gavan's Glory_ landing site. I'll take care of the Power Rangers."

" _Yes, William. Stand by for transport, Sofia,_ " Elena said. Sofia, the other _Enterprise_ Rangers and The Doctor dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter.

William then gestured for the Power Rangers to hold hands. William took his place between Kimberly and Jason. "Consider me your chaperone," William joked. "Hold on tight." William closed his eyes. Then, William and the Power Rangers dissolved in a cloud of red mist.

Back at the _Gavan's Glory_ landing site, William told The Doctor and the Power Rangers to secure themselves in the rear compartment while he and the _Enterprise_ Rangers got seated in the cockpit. "Prepared for takeoff back there, Doctor?" William asked.

" _We're ready, William_ ," The Doctor said. "Then let's get going," William said. As William grasped the control stick, he prayed that they would find and get to the TARDIS in time.

 _Gavan's Glory_ soared through the nighttime skies over Angel Grove. "I've located the TARDIS landing site," Sito said. "On the HUD, Sito," William said.

A holographic projection of the TARDIS crash site formed over the central control panel William sat at. A marker reading "Krispy Kreme 230 Mariner Bay Avenue" appeared next to the wreckage of the building the TARDIS crashed into.

" _Oh no, not the damn Krispy Kreme again,_ " Jason said. William shot a look at the five _Enterprise_ Rangers. From the briefing files they had read, the _Enterprise_ Rangers knew that the Krispy Kreme doughnut shop was the same spot where, millions of years before, Zordon placed the Zeo Crystal—a powerful energy source that if it were removed from its resting place deep beneath the Earth's surface, it would lead to the destruction of all life on Earth.

"There's no sign of the A.I.C. or Rita," Mal said. "Good. Then here's what we're going to do," William said.

A few minutes later, William heard a clattering sound from his hiding spot near the TARDIS wreckage. A voice let out an evil laugh, then said, "I knew that it would crash into the Krispy Kreme. Now I can use this TARDIS thing that Lord Xur told me about to not only retrieve the Zeo Crystal and help destroy this world at the same time!"

"That's what you think, Rita!" William said before stepping out from behind the TARDIS wreckage. He was joined by the _Enterprise_ Rangers and the Power Rangers. "Damn! You bloody teenagers!" Rita said before summoning Putties to supplement the A.I.C. foot soldiers who had accompanied her.

"Jason, this is your world, so you should say it," William said while holding up his Mobilates. "Right," Jason said before reaching behind his back to reveal a sleek black device with a gold and red coin in the center. "Rangers, It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

" _Megaforce Change!_ " Sofia, Sito, Mal, Chad and Lennier called out before activating their chosen Keys. " _Bioman!_ " The Mobilates and MegaCellular called out.

William then threw his Mobilates into the air, making it dissolve in red mist. "What are you doing?" Sofia/PinkFive said.

"I recently learned that as the Scarlett Warrior, I really don't need the Mobilates to transform," William said. William twisted his arm, making a gold and red device with the relief image of an eagle on it appear. "Vul Eagle!" William said.

The suit of Vul Eagle, leader of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan, appeared on William's body. "Rita, you made a mistake coming here," Jason/RedRanger said. "Now you have two teams of Rangers to deal with!"

"One, two, it doesn't make a difference," Rita said. "With my A.I.C. reinforcements, you don't stand a chance!"

"If you want some, come get some!" William/VulEagle said. Rita sent her Putties and A.I.C. foot soldiers into battle.

 _::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: "The Power Within"_

 _CHAPTER FOUR_

 _With thanks to Ben10Man for help with the majority of the chapter to come._

 _World of Sofia the First_

 _The Mystic Isles_

As the battle unfolded in the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017, Rose Katarina Felchenerow—William's aunt and Princess of Cinnabar—was meditating on the Mystic Isles when Vega, a fellow Protector, landed next to her.

"So, you're hiding from the rest of the multi-verse here in the Mystic Isles?" Vega asked. Rose nodded. "The A.I.C. can't know I exist. It would be a major risk to everyone involved in the resistance," she said.

"You're a Protector," Vega said as she gestured to the Enchantlet around Rose's arm, a symbol of her status as a Protector. "This is what you do. You always have risked your own safety for the safety of the multiverse no matter the risk. Is the death of your sister really going to change that? If you're hiding because you feel you've already done your fair share, fine. We'll throw you a celebration. But if you're hiding because you think it's easier than continuing the fight, then you're not the hero we all thought you were. The multi-verse needs the Scarlett Army... and the Scarlett Army needs you, Rose."

Rose then sighed as she got up. "You're right, like always, Vega," she said. "I'm tired of hiding away like a scared little kid. It's time for me to be a grown up." She then grabbed her Scarlett Army communicator and spoke into it. "Korra, get me a transport to the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017," she said. " _Stand by,_ " the voice of Avatar Korra said.

"No matter what happens, Vega...thank you," Rose said before she dissolved in a red mist.

 _Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017_

 _Angel Grove, California—City Square_

Alongside the Power Rangers, William/VulEagle and Sofia/PinkFive led the other _Enterprise_ Rangers in a battle with Rita's Putties. As a pair of Putties approached them from behind, William/VulEagle could hear a wooshing sound.

William/VulEagle opened his visor and turned around to see a cloud of red mist resolve into... " _Rose?!_ " William/VulEagle thought. Rose slashed at the Putties rapidly with her swords then put her hands together and fired a massive energy blast at the Putties, finishing them off with a flourish as William stood there absolutely stunned. Rose then walked up to where William/VulEagle stood.

"Aunt Rose? But I thought you were..." William started. "You think too much," Rose interrupted as she saw one last Putty crawling towards her. Rose launched a fireball at the Putty, which crumbled into dust. "I've been hiding out in the Mystic Isles ever since Scarlett died and you and I had our conversation in the Grove of Memory," Rose continued. "I said that I had to hide my existence. But I've officially decided to take Scarlett's place aboard the _Enterprise_."

Sofia/PinkFive walked up to William/VulEagle and Rose. "But why didn't you join the Army in the first place?" Sofia asked.

"Too many eyes right then. Made me feel slightly uncomfortable," Rose said to Sofia. "Luckily, I had some friends who knew where I was, kept me informed of the Army's plans and they told me you'd be here, so I had them teleport me in. Believe me, I'm ready." Rose then got down on one knee and bowed before them. "Your Majesties."

William/VulEagle smiled at Rose. "We'll get you registered when we get back to the ship. But, for now..." William gestured for Rose to rise back to her feet, then closed his visor. "Back to Action!" William/VulEagle said. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Rose said.

William/VulEagle whistled as he watched Rose carve a path through the Putties, allowing the two teams of Rangers to focus their attention on getting past the A.I.C. soldiers...and finally, to Rita herself.

 _::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: "The Power Within"_

 _CHAPTER FIVE_

William/VulEagle, Rose and the two teams of Rangers approached Rita, the last of her Putties and A.I.C. foot soldiers having fallen behind them. "You've lost again, Rita," Jason/RedRanger said. "Have I?" Rita asked. She gestured to the tip of her staff. "Notice something missing?"

Suddenly, a bolt of green and gold energy struck Jason/RedRanger in the chest, sending him backward. The other Rangers hurried to Jason's side, leaving William/VulEagle and Rose to stand, agape, as a figure clad in green stepped forward.

"Are you watching this, Zordon?!" Rita called out. "You're about to witness a blast from your ancient past! Meet my Green Ranger!"

William/VulEagle then realized that Rita's staff had once held the same Green Ranger Power Coin that Rita had used before betraying her fellow Rangers millions of years before and that the figure standing before him was now empowered by that same device.

"William, there's only one thing you can do," Rose said. William/VulEagle nodded. "Right, Aunt Rose," William said. He then made a gold device appear in his hands. "Dino Buckler!" A slightly different version of the Green Ranger's suit replaced the suit of Vul Eagle on William's body. "Green Ranger vs. DragonRanger it is, then," William said.

Rita's Green Ranger charged forward at William/DragonRanger, bearing a sword that was very familiar to William/DragonRanger in terms of design. William/DragonRanger shot a look at Rose. " _Aunt Rose, are you familiar with the Green with Evil Incident?_ " William/DragonRanger thought.

Rose nodded back. " _I am, my nephew,_ " she thought. In a different version of the world they were now in, that world's version of Rita had kidnapped a student from Angel Grove High School named Tommy Oliver and brainwashed him into becoming her own Green Ranger, with the sole mission of destroying that world's version of the Power Rangers.

Rita held Tommy in her spell using the Sword of Darkness—a sword that resembled the sword the Green Ranger fighting them held. Once that world's version of Jason destroyed the sword, Tommy regained his senses and joined that world's team of Rangers.

" _You think that sword is like the Sword of Darkness?_ " Rose thought. " _Only one way to find out,_ " William/DragonRanger thought. " _Follow my lead._ " " _Anytime,_ " Rose responded.

"Rita, you're so frickin' predictable," William/DragonRanger said. "What do you mean?" Rita said. "A version of you once tried the same thing you're trying to do: use an evil Ranger to do her bidding and destroy the Rangers," Rose said. "What happened?" Rita said.

"What do you think?" William/DragonRanger said. "Well, this is a different world," Rita said. William/DragonRanger smiled under his visor when he said, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

William/DragonRanger made a sword appear in his hands. "Is that..." Rose started. "Yeah, it is," William/DragonRanger said. "It's the sword Master Yen Sid gave me at the start of my mission: the Sword of Light."

Rita gasped, then turned to her Green Ranger. " _GET HIM!_ " Rita yelled. The Green Ranger ran towards William/DragonRanger, Sword of Darkness at the ready. William/DragonRanger held his Sword of Light above his head.

Then, as the Green Ranger swung the Sword of Darkness down towards him, William/DragonRanger swung his Sword of Light and met the Green Ranger's blade head-on. The Sword of Light cleaved the Sword of Darkness in two. " _NOOO!_ " Rita said.

The Green Ranger fell to the ground, its body covered in green and yellow fire. The fire cleared to reveal a brown-haired young man with blond streaks running through. Jason/RedRanger powered down, followed by William/DragonRanger and both teams of Rangers.

Rita shook her head, then disappeared. But, her voice echoed in the night air. " _I'll be back, Power Rangers!_ "

Jason looked at the young man. "Are you all right?" Jason said. "I don't know," the young man said. "The last thing I truly remember is walking to detention at school one day, and the next, I'm...here. Who are...Oh, my. You're Jason Lee Scott!"

Jason nodded, then held out his hand. "And you are?" he asked. "Tommy Oliver," the man said before shaking Jason's hand. William shot a look at Sofia and Rose as a voice came on Jason's communicator. " _Rangers, your new friend needs to come here. We have a lot to talk about,_ " it said. " _King William, were you able to secure the TARDIS?_ "

William made his Mobilates appear and opened it. "Yeah, we did, Zordon," William said. "King William to _Enterprise_. Lock on to the transporter beacon I am affixing to the TARDIS and beam it to Cargo Bay 3 for safe-keeping." " _Will do, William,_ " Elena said.

William reached into a pocket of his utility belt and removed a small circular device. He then applied it to the TARDIS and activated it. The TARDIS itself dissolved into a shower of blue and silver transporter energy.

William then turned to Jason. "We can give you six a ride back to Lake Onodera," William said. Jason shook his head. "Zordon, this is Jason. Six to teleport to the Command Center," he said. Jason, Billy, Zach, Trini, Kimberly and Tommy dissolved in their Rangers colors.

Half an hour later, back on the _Enterprise_ , William was showing Rose to her quarters when the Tactical Alert klaxon began to blare. "King William to Bridge. What's going on?" William said. " _Rita's back, and she's got a friend!_ " Sofia said from the Bridge.

William and Rose dissolved in red mist, then reformed on the Bridge. On the viewscreen, a strange creature that looked almost familiar was attacking Angel Grove. "This world's got a King Sphinx too? All right then. Rangers, with me," William said. Then, reaching for the buckle of his utility belt, William withdrew a green and gold Megaforce Change Key.

"Since I really don't need it anymore, how about you take it?" William said, handing his Mobilates and the Key to Rose. Rose nodded, then accepted the offering. William then removed his utility belt and strapped it around Rose's waist.

"Let's get down there!" Rose said. "That's the spirit, Rose!" William said. "Doctor, you have the conn!" William and the Rangers left the Bridge as The Doctor sat in the command chair.

Down in Angel Grove, William and the six _Enterprise_ Rangers resolved from the transporter alongside the now-six Power Rangers.

"Ready for action, Tommy?" Jason/RedRanger said. "No, but let's go anyway," Tommy/GreenRanger said.

" _MEGAZORD, POWER UP!_ "

The five main DinoZords appeared, then formed their Megazord. Tommy/GreenRanger then pulled a dagger from his belt and began to play it as if it were a flute. The nearby ocean began to roil as if it were being boiled.

Then, a huge robot resembling Godzilla or one of his ilk came out of the ocean and began to plod its way towards where the Power Rangers' Megazord was standing. "William, you and the other _Enterprise_ Rangers keep King Sphinx busy while we form the MegaDragonZord!" Jason/RedRanger said.

"Got ya," William said. " _Megaforce Change!_ GO!" William spun around, making the suit of AkaRanger—leader of Himitsu Sentai Goranger—appear on his body. Sofia then held up a Key that almost resembled Jason's Red Ranger suit. "Guys, ready?" Sofia said.

The other five Rangers nodded, holding up Keys of their own—each almost resembling the suit of their Power Ranger counterpart. " _Megaforce Change!_ " they called out. " _Zyuranger!_ " the Mobilates and MegaCellular called out.

"Appear, Daizyujin!" Sofia/TyrannoRanger said. "Vari Vroom, launch!" William/AkaRanger said. Daizyujin, the giant robot used by Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (similar to the Megazord used by the Rangers of the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 1993) appeared from behind a nearby mountain. Meanwhile, a bright red light soared down from where the _Enterprise_ was orbiting the Earth.

The light resolved into Vari Vroom, the first aerial battleship used by the Gorangers. William/AkaRanger launched himself into the air and appeared in Vari Vroom's cockpit. "Sofia, are you ready?" William said.

" _Always am,_ " Sofia/TyrannoRanger said from the cockpit of Daizyujin. "Jason, this is William. Are _you_ ready?" William/AkaRanger said. " _We are, William,_ " Jason/RedRanger said. "Then let's show this King Tut reject what two teams of Power Rangers can do!" William/AkaRanger said.

 _::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 6

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIII: "The Power Within"_

 _CHAPTER SIX_

In the cockpit of Vari Vroom, William/AkaRanger was laying down cover fire to distract King Sphinx, while the other _Enterprise_ Rangers in Daizyujin stood guard to protect the Power Rangers' Zords while they combined. Finally, the formation was complete, and the MegaDragonZord stood triumphant.

" _Now,_ we're ready," Jason/RedRanger said. "Let's combine our power," William/AkaRanger said. "It seems it's the only way to destroy King Sphinx once and for all!" " _Good idea, Bill,_ " Sofia/TyrannoRanger said. " _Ready, Jason?_ " " _Always, Sofia,_ " Jason said.

"VariMissile..." William/AkaRanger said. " _Lightning God Sword..._ " Sofia/TyrannoRanger said. " _Power Sword..._ " Jason/RedRanger said. "...POWER UP!"

An enormous missile came out of Vari Vroom, while lightning bolts crackled out of the swords used by the MegaDragonZord and Daizyujin. The lightning bolts merged with the missile from Vari Vroom, which then collided with King Sphinx. King Sphinx then fell to the ground and exploded.

A few hours later, the two teams of Rangers stood in the Command Center. "King William, I would like to thank you and your team of Rangers for assisting us in preventing Rita from gaining control of The Doctor's TARDIS," Zordon said. "It is my understanding that if Rita _had_ gotten it, she would have been able to go back in time and prevent us from coming together...thereby allowing her to get the Zeo Crystal and destroy the world."

"Stopping evil is our job, Zordon, no matter where the evil may appear," William said. "Regardless, I have something for you...something that your Master Yen Sid wanted you to have," Zordon said. "Alpha?"

Alpha walked up to William, a wooden case in his hands. William took the case and opened it to reveal six Megaforce Change Keys that looked like the Power Rangers' suits. "These Megaforce Change Keys will allow you to use your Mobilates and MegaCellular to transform into us," Jason said.

William closed the case and nestled in in the crook of his arm. "Thank you, Zordon," William said. "If you ever need our help again, you know where to find us."

Zordon smiled. "May the Power protect you all," he said. Sofia reached for her Mobilates. "Queen Sofia to _Enterprise_. Five to beam up," she said. Sofia, Mal, Chad, Sito and Lennier dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter, while William and Rose dissolved in red mist.

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Mal sat in the command chair while the other Rangers assumed their stations and William and Sofia sat in the observer's chairs. "All systems read as ready for departure," Chad said from the Helm. "Very well, Chad," Mal said. "Set the deviator for the World of Sofia the First so that we may drop off William, Sofia and Rose. Then, it's off to Challenger Base for us."

"Not exactly," William said, his eyes opening. "What do you mean?" Mal said. "Our next port of call is Challenger Base...for _all of us_ ," Sofia said.

"Helm, set the deviator for the Unaligned World of Cats Don't Dance," William said. "That _is_ where Challenger Base is located, right?" Sofia nodded, for William's aunt—the late Queen Scarlett—had told her the exact dimension where Challenger Base was located.

"Course set, Your Majesty," Chad said. "Engage," William said. The Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017 receded on the viewscreen, then disappeared altogether as the _Enterprise_ entered a dimensional fold.

"Rose, walk with me, please," William said. Rose stood from her station and followed William into a waiting turbolift. "Deck 4," William said. The doors slid closed, then the turbolift began to move. "Rose, who or what made you decide to come and help us?" William asked.

"A friend on the Mystic Isles made me see that I still had a job to do in helping you," Rose said. "And that the best way to do that job was here on the _Enterprise_."

"Well then, I should thank this friend of yours if I ever have the opportunity to meet him," William said. "Please note, though, that I do intend to work your ass off in training you to your potential as the Scarlett Warrior," Rose said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," William said.

 _To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIV: "Cats Can Dance, Part I"

 _Author's Note: The upcoming_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIV: "Cats Can Dance, Part I" _and_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: "Cats Can Dance, Part II" _will also serve as a back-door pilot for a spin-off of the_ 30 Worlds _franchise that I am developing entitled_ 30 Worlds: Defenders of Animated Earth _._

 _While serving as a spin-off of_ 30 Worlds _,_ 30 Worlds: Defenders of Animated Earth _is also a reboot of my_ Animated Earth _universe, which you can find on The Unofficial_ Cats Don't Dance _Website through the link on my profile on this site._


End file.
